Una noche en el campo
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: Link vive en el rancho junto a Malon, poco a poco la atraccion en ambos en tan grande que no la pueden controlar.


**UNA NOCHE EN EL CAMPO.**

Link cabalgaba rápidamente por el campo montando a Epona, el joven recorría los campos sintiendo el viento en su rostro, ambos tomaron rumbo hacia el rancho Lon Lon.

Al llegar una joven los estaba esperando, ella era una chica de 19 años que siempre esta de buen humor aunque si se molesta es mejor huir, tiene el cabello castaño y es bastante largo tanto así que supera por varios centímetros su cintura y siempre lo lleva suelto, sus ojos son de color miel, un rostro dulce en el cual caen varios mechones, tiene una figura algo atlética por el trabajo en la granja pero es bastante delgada y delicada.

- Se estaban demorando. – dice Malon acercándose a ellos y acariciando al caballo.

- Si, discúlpame pero nos entretuvimos por ahí. – dice Link bajándose de Epona.

- Podrías ayudarme a subir esos barriles. – dice Malon señalando a una carreta.

El se dirigió hasta los barriles y los llevo de dos en dos a la carreta, la joven lo miraba y estaba maravillada con la fuerza del chico. Link termino de subir los barriles que eran ocho y que estaban llenos de frutas, luego de subir todos los barriles vio como Malon lo miraba.

- ¿Pasa algo? – dice Link mirando a la joven.

- No, nada. – dice Malon un poco nerviosa y miro hacia otro lado para que el no viera que estaba sonrojada.

El joven héroe se aseguro de que los caballos estaban bien sujetos en la carreta.

- Hace mas de tres meses que el vive aquí y aun no le puedo decir lo que siento, si el no me hubiera salvado ese día yo estaría muerta. – piensa Malon muy seria.

**RECUERDO.**

Malon estaba en la plaza del castillo ya que su papá la envió allí a vender sus productos, ese día lo vendió todo y regresaba muy feliz a su casa, dos sujetos en caballos y armados con espadas se interpusieron en su camino, ella aun sostenía las riendas de los caballos y comenzaba a asustarse.

- Danos todo tu dinero niña y te prometo que no te dolerá mucho. – dice uno de los bandidos.

Malon estaba muy nerviosa, la carreta era muy grande y muy difícil de maniobrar así que si intentaba huir ellos la alcanzarían y la matarían.

- ¡Que no oíste, danos todas tus rupias! – dice el otro ladrón.

Un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules que vestía con un traje verde y que se encontraba dormido a unos metros de ahí apoyado en un árbol comenzó a despertar a causa de los gritos. Se asomo y al mirar a la chica en problemas la reconoció de inmediato.

- Malon. – piensa Link muy serio.

- Si no nos das lo que te pedimos lo pagaras muy caro. – dice el primer bandido.

- No me digan. – dice Link acercándose al lugar.

- ¡¿Link?! – piensa Malon al ver al joven.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – dice el segundo ladrón.

- Eso no les importa pero si no dejan en paz a la señorita lo van a lamentar. – dice Link muy tranquilo.

Los dos criminales se bajaron de los caballos y se lanzaron contra el joven, uno de ellos ataco a Link con su espada pero el joven héroe esquivo el ataque y golpeo al ladrón en el pecho dejándolo sin aire, el otro bandido le lanzo un corte desde arriba pero el joven esquivo el golpe, el primer ladrón e empezaba a recuperarse del puño de Link y el joven se le acerco y le dio una patada en la cabeza dejando sin sentido al criminal. El otro bandido ataco al joven pero este se agacho esquivando la espada y colocando sus manos en el suelo le dio una gran patada en la barbilla que mando a volar al criminal quien cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dice Link acercándose a la carreta.

- Si, gracias. – dice Malon muy nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué haces sola por este lugar? – dice Link apoyándose en la carreta.

- Estaba en el mercado, pero, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?, creí que estabas de viaje. – dice Malon muy seria.

- Así era, estuve viajando por todas partes pero quise regresar a Hyrule, ¿acaso te molesta que este aquí? – dice Link mirando a la joven.

- No, no, claro que no, y dime, ¿en donde te estas quedando? – dice Malon bajándose de la carreta.

- En ningún lado. – dice Link muy tranquilo.

- Pero y ¿en donde duermes? – dice Malon muy confundida.

- En donde caiga la noche. – dice Link sonriendo al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la joven.

- Por que no vienes conmigo al rancho. – dice Malon montándose de nuevo en la carreta e indicándole al joven que se subiera.

- En serio. – dice Link muy animado.

- Si, el rancho es muy grande y siempre necesitamos ayuda extra. – dice Malon dándole la mano al joven.

- De acuerdo. – dice Link montándose en la carreta.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigen hacia el rancho.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

- ¡Malon reacciona! – dice Link sacudiendo suavemente a la joven.

La joven inmediatamente volvió a la normalidad.

- ¿En que tanto pensabas? – dice Link muy preocupado.

- Yo, en nada. – dice Malon muy nerviosa.

El joven comenzó a caminar hasta el granero en donde el dormía.

- Link, si no te importa, ¿me podrías acompañar al castillo?, es que no quiero ir sola. – dice Malon un poco nerviosa.

- Si claro. – dice Link sonriendo por poder pasar un rato a solas con la joven.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al castillo y Malon vendía los productos en el mercado mientras Link la ayudaba.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?, allí fue en donde nos vimos por primera vez. – dice Malon señalando la entrada al castillo.

- Si claro que lo recuerdo, tu papá se quedo dormido y yo lo tuve que despertar. – dice Link y ambos empezaron a reírse.

Muchos hombres se acercaban a Malon para comprarle un poco de sus productos y de paso coquetearle un poco a lo que recibían una mirada asesina por parte de Link.

Luego de terminar de vender sus frutas ambos jóvenes salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al rancho, en medio del viaje a la joven le dio sed y bajo de la carreta para tomar un poco de agua de un lago cercano, el joven aseguro la carreta en un árbol y también fue a beber agua.

Los dos se quedaron uno al lado del otro en la orilla descansando viendo el cielo, lentamente los dos vieron el ocaso y finalmente vieron como la luna iluminaba el cielo y a Hyrule.

Durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron observando el paisaje por momentos ellos desviaban sus miradas y veían al otro pero no se atrevían a hablar.

Una fuerte brisa llego y Malon fue a dar contra Link, ella termino apoyada sobre el pecho del joven y ambos estaba muy sonrojados, levanto su rostro y vio lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

- Lo, lo siento. – dice Malon muy apenada y con el rostro completamente rojo.

El no decía nada y sin darse cuenta acerco su rostro al de la joven muy lentamente, ella no podía moverse, estaba muy nerviosa al igual que ansiosa por lo que podía pasar.

Lenta y suavemente Link beso a la chica, era un beso lento y cargado de pasión, se separaron solo para respirar y ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados, sin decir nada volvieron a besarse.

Luego de varios minutos en los que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, ambos jóvenes regresaron al rancho solo para dormir. Al día siguiente en la noche en el rancho todos dormían y Link se encontraba en el granero, Malon salio de su casa y sin hacer ruido entro en el granero, así ambos jóvenes se entregaban el uno al otro teniendo la oscuridad como aliada.

**FIN.**


End file.
